


Happily Ever After

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't gotten her happily ever after in her own fairy tail. Maybe she could get it in another's? IY/Once Upon A Time drabbles. Some connected some not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Gold (Rumpelstiltskin)

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for anyone not past welll the first five episodes of season one. XD

She had moved stumbled upon the shop by accident, merely taking a break in the small town of Storybrooke, an odd name for a town if you asked her, from her cross country road trip. The shop was large yet homey, and smelled of dust and oil. The lighting was dim and she could see the dust dance in the shafts of light that peered in through the stain glass windows.

It was breath taking, an antique shop of sorts? It gave off a warm feeling, it was nostalgic. Her almost forgotten miko powers buzzed lightly, not having been used in years, this place was alive with magic, it made her shiver.

"How can I help you?" The male voice made her jump, startled she turned towards the owner of said voice and gave a strained smile.

"You scared me half to death!" He merely gave her a small grin, a golden tooth glinting in the light.

"I'm sorry my dear, we wouldn't want that now would we? Is there anything I can help you with?" He gave her a smooth smile as he leaned on the counter, his cane resting in his hand next to him.

She merely shook her head, returning his smile. "No, I'm just looking, you have such a nice shop..." Her fingers ran over a small china cup, it was blue and white and had a small chip in it. It was charming.

He paused his eyes zeroing in on the small cup, he had left it at home, locked up in a safe place, yet there it sat being caressed by this young woman! Devious little thing! How she had made it into the town was beyond him, she was not a 'fairytale' character of any sort...normal humans couldn't enter their town...

It was then he felt it, magic! It was buzzing around her! He gave a small giggle.

Magic drew other magic...hers was pure...strong...

He moved to stand next to her, placing a hand on hers. "Would you like to hear the story of this little cup?" His eyes seemed to glow as she looked into them. She could only nod, her need to stay and listen to him spin tales surging forth out of nowhere.

Deep down she knew she had been ensnared in something, pulled into a devious plot...yet she could only smile as he asked her to sit down at a table and offered her tea.


	2. Graham Humbert (Huntsman)

 

Things were getting hairy, very hairy. His relationship with Regina was taking a turn for the worst and his budding(pending) relationship with Emma was all over the place. Both women were at each other's throats and here he was stuck in the middle with memories that weren't his own pricking the very edges of his mind.

Maybe he was going crazy...maybe he should pay Archie a visit...he knew it wasn't sane to think he was the Huntsman from a fairytale! Let alone to think his lover...ex lover...was an evil queen in a past life and had stolen his heart which was why he couldn't love...

He shook his head muttering under his breath as he took a swig of his drink. He had retreated to his office, cutting both women in his life out, he needed to think. They had just been duking it out in a graveyard...

"You okay sheriff?" He blinked, almost toppling over in his chair as he turned to face the town's resident veterinarian, Kagome Higurashi. When had she gotten there?! He sat up straighter and shoved his flask in his draw.

"Er, Kagome, what are you doing here?" She merely smiled and shook her head.

"We've been getting reports of a white wolf...we had a meeting...an hour ago...remember?" He sighed, his shoulders slumping. He had totally forgotten...

"I'm sorry. I totally for-" He forze, toppling over as he felt a pain like no other rip through his chest. It felt like a heart attack!

He crashed onto the floor and writhed around in pain, his head splitting in two as memories from his past life rushed to the fore front of his mind. He was the huntsman...Henry was right, he was right!

His vision started to fade to black, instantly knowing  _she_  had crushed his heart, when he felt small warm hands rest on his chest. There was a light, maybe the light, the one that would take him to the other side...yet this one was pink...

Kagome shoved her healing powers into him, knowing that should he survive she would have a lot of questions to answer but for now she had to save him, she wouldn't lose him, not again!

Her powers were almost sucked into him, pulled from her body into his. She was barely coherent when her powers stopped. She slumped over his fallen body, sweat dotting her brow as she laid there on top of him, listening to his heart beat in his chest.

She had done it.

He would live...and she would no longer be alone...finally someone else would remember...she would have an ally.


	3. August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio)

He knew something was going to happen, could feel it in his bones, it called to him and if there was one thing he never let go of when he came to this world...it was to never ignore the pull of magic.

So as he sat on his bike staring at the old well, one of the few things still linked to 'fairytale' land, as Henry called it, he could only sigh. He was so tired, so very tired of trying to get the stubborn Emma to believe.

He had brought her to this very well in hopes she would start to believe, so she could break the curse and free them. Alas she was a stubborn lass, she would fight him tooth and nail.

"Ulp!" He jumped, startled at the odd noise, with weary eyes he stood from his bike and walked over to the well, now resounding with the sound of water and soft female grunts. He carefully leaned over the lip of the well and blinked as he met bright blue eyes shadowed by slick raven black hair.

He couldn't help the large grin that spread across his face, he could feel the magic that surrounded the young woman.

"Need a hand?" He held out a helping hand, shivering as her small hand fit into his much larger one, the magic sending a jolt down his spine. He might finally have the last piece of the puzzle he needed to make Emma see the full picture!

Now if only he knew whatever language she was rapidly speaking in...Chinese? Korean? Japanese?


	4. Huntsman

He was a huntsman, it was his job to hunt and kill. Yet killing never sat right with him, it hurt him to have to kill another living being just to survive. Yet it had to be done, it was nature's course.

So as he stared down at the glaring young woman, her body held protectively in front of the wolf he was about to slay he could only sigh.

"Move." His voice was curt, he really didn't want to deal with this, not now. He had just been the object of humiliation at the local bar. His day couldn't get any worse. He just wanted to kill the wolf and be done with it.

"No." Her voice was full of conviction and he could only sigh as he shifted his position.

"This wolf has been killing sheep, I have been paid to kill it." She only glared up at him.

"It's not him, even if it was we all need to eat! Humans can't rule everything!" He agreed, humans came, they saw and they took what they wanted. It was human nature to see, to want, to take, and then destroy.

Yet he had been paid to do this, money that he needed to survive on.

"I have to do this. Now move." He tried to grab her arm to make her move yet the wolf she was protecting growled at him, snarling. It was protecting the young woman. Having been raised by wolves himself he could read it's body language.

The young woman was pack to the wolf, how and why he did not know but he knew he couldn't break apart a pack. Not like his had been. With a dark scowl he tched and turned from the two, already he could hear the jibes and taunts.

He would return the money and once again be a laughing stock...

"Thank you!" He merely huffed yet jumped as the black female wolf ran past him, rubbing against his leg. The young woman was not far behind she rubbed her head on his shoulder and gave him a wolfish grin, bright blue eyes full of mischief.

He could only smile as she ran off, his own pack mate joining him, giving him a knowing wolfish grin. Why did it feel like he had fallen prey to a devious plot?


	5. Rumplestiltskin

He hadn't wanted to listen to the 'evil queen', but damn if she wasn't right. He really did need someone to handle the upkeep of his home. Yet Belle was still fresh in his mind and in his heart. It was his fault she was dead, he had spurned her, let his own insecurities push away the one person in the world who could love him.

He shook his head, giving a small giggle snark as he looked down at the glaring young woman. She had made a wish, wished it so loud it rang in his head from miles away, to save her dying brother. It was a noble wish, a pure hearted one...but you could never get something for free...

Everything had it's price.

"I will save this boy, in exchange you must be mine." He fidgeted his fingers, loving the way she looked up at him, hate flooding her blue eyes.

Hate, yes hate, he could deal with that.

He knew she was debating it, trying to pick apart his offer, she would find no loopholes. He would save the dying boy if she became his, end of story. His maid, his slave, his whatever he decided she would be.

She would be his.

He giggled again as she merely nodded, her eyes hidden by her jet black bangs. He knew she would give in, they always gave in.

Such was the curse of being human.

With excited eyes he drew up the contract and held out a quill to her. Watching with excited if not semi mad eyes as she signed away her life.

'Kagome Higurashi.'

The ink wasn't even dry when the contract vanished and he cackled, this was going to be fun!


End file.
